captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Taichi Nakanishi
中西 太一 |image= Nakanishi S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=November 4 |height = 170cm (KD), 181 cm (BF) |weight = 70kg (KD), 80 kg (BF) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Goalkeeper |other_names=Giant Keeper |relationships= |first appearance= |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan J-Village |past_level_2=High school |past_team_2=Tatsunami High |past_level_3=Middle school |past_team_3=Naniwa |past_level_4=Elementary |past_team_4=Naniwa FC }} (中西 太一, Nakanishi Taichi) is a giant keeper, representative of the Osaka Prefecture, known as a substitute keeper for some Japanese categories. Description He is a giant player who was a challenging contestant in the Yomiuriland tournament. He also appeared as a minor character in the U-13 International tournament and commenting about Makoto Soda to Nankatsu and Jito in the first round of the 16th National middle school tournament. He has had very few appearances since then in the manga. History Kids' Dream arc He appeared as a good keeper, with quick reflexes despite his large body. When he first met Tsubasa and Nankatsu SC in Tokyo, he said that since Wakabayashi wasn't there, the best keeper of the tournament would be him. However, in the match between Nankatsu and Naniwa, Tsubasa had proved that Nakanishi was way under Wakabayashi by scoring from outside the penalty area. The match ended up in a 5-1 victory for Nankatsu. Tsubasa told him that if he had put all his spirit properly into taking the ball he might have succeeded. He was named as the third goalkeeper in the top 20 players of the 6th Yomiuriland national junior tournament. Boys' Fight arc In middle school, their team aimed for the qualification for the third consecutive year nationwide, however they were defeated by Soda and the Azumaichi team. Battle of World Youth arc 'Saikyo no Teki! Netherlands Youth' In the prologue, Nakanishi appears as one of the members of Tatsunami high school with Makoto Soda, on a round of the National high school tournament in Japan against Hyuga's Toho Academy high school. Golden-23 arc At some point, during the J-Village selection camp, he was one of the five keepers who lost against Morisaki for a spot in the Olympic qualification team. Rising Sun arc appears once more as a spectator cheering up for Morisaki in the match between Japan and Germany. Other appearances U-13 International Tournament arc Nakanishi does appear as a second substitute keeper for U-13 Japan, being benched together with Ishizaki and was only part of training sessions. Captain Tsubasa ZERO - Kimero! Miracle Shot Nakanishi appears in the character roaster in Captain Tsubasa ZERO - Kimero! Miracle Shot. Techniques Saves * Power Catch: A catch technique best used by players with great physical strength. The player uses his full power to firmly catch incoming shots. Collective Play * Field general: He makes line calls and tells outfielders to pass. Trivia *He is known as Theo Seller'''s in some European countries. *He is known as '''Borjini in some Latin American countries. *Taichi's tendency to stick his tongue to the side while talking and saving low shots is possibly a homage to Peko-chan Gallery |-|1983= Naniwa_FC_(CT).jpg|Naniwa FC Naniwa ep25 (1983) 1.jpg Naniwa ep25 (1983) 2.jpg Naniwa ep25 (1983) 5.jpg Naniwa ep25 (1983) 6.jpg U13 Japan (CT).jpg|U-13 International tournament Pierre ep100 (1983) 1.jpg |-|Film= Nakanishi (Film 3) 1.jpg Nakanishi (Film 3) 2.jpg |-|2001= Naniwa ep7 (2001) 1.jpg Naniwa ep7 (2001) 2.jpg Naniwa ep7 (2001) 3.jpg |-|2018= Start_Dash!_(2018).jpg|Nakanishi in Kids' Dream arc Kids Dream arc (2018) 2.jpg|Final tournament Nakanishi ep17 (2018) 1.jpg Nakanishi ep17 (2018) 2.jpg Nakanishi ep18 (2018) 1.jpg|Nakanishi Nakanishi ep18 (2018).jpg|Versus Golden Combi Naniwa ep18 (2018) 1.jpg|Nakanishi's power shot Naniwa ep18 (2018) 5.jpg|Great save Naniwa ep18 (2018) 6.jpg Naniwa ep18 (2018) 7.jpg|Nakanishi attacking Tsubasa |-|2018 (2)= Nakanishi ep18 (2018) 2.jpg|Nakanishi Naniwa ep18 (2018) 8.jpg Naniwa ep18 (2018) 9.jpg|Loss against Nankatsu SC Kids Dream ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Congratulating Tsubasa as champion Soda Nakanishi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Soda beating Nakanishi |-|Art= Nakanishi Naniwa (DT).png|Naniwa MS Nakanishi.png|U22 |-|Manga= Nakanishi.jpg|In manga Morisaki ch91 (RS) 1.jpg|As spectator in Rising Sun |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' de:Taichi Nakanishi Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Keepers Category:Players from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc